


Hawk Family

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Family, Gen, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 04:05:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6104389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Hawk Family

They are a family.  
A male archer.  
His young female protégé,  
And their one eyed dog.  
He is Hawkeye.  
And so is she.  
They are a group of broken beings,  
Who came together to form,  
Something they all lacked.  
A family.  
Some people they could rely on.  
In the time of crisis.  
They have each others back.


End file.
